1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sockets. More specifically, the present invention relates to a socket configured to electrically connect an electronic device such as a semiconductor package to a mounting board or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a socket configured to electrically connect an electronic device to a mounting board or the like has been known. FIG. 1 is a first cross-sectional view showing an example of a related art socket. As shown in FIG. 1, a related art socket 200 includes a resin molded housing 201 and conductive connecting terminals 202 having spring effects.
Plural through holes 201x are provided in the housing 201 with designated pitches. The connecting terminal 202 includes connecting parts 215 and 216 and a spring part 217 formed in a body. The connecting terminal 202 is fixed in the through hole 201x of the housing 201. The connecting part 215 projects from an upper surface of the housing 201. The connecting part 216 projects from a lower surface of the housing 201.
The connecting part 216 is electrically connected to the mounting board 209 such as a motherboard via a solder ball 208. When an electronic device 205 having a pad 206 (for example, a wiring board, a semiconductor package, or the like) is pressed in a housing 201 direction, the connecting part 215 comes in contact with the pad 206. As a result of this, the connecting terminal 202 and the electronic device 205 are electrically connected to each other. In other words, the electronic device 205 is electrically connected to the mounting board 209 such as the motherboard via the connecting terminal 202. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,264,486 and United States Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0155196.
FIG. 2 is a second cross-sectional view showing another example of the related art sockets. As shown in FIG. 2, a related art socket 300 includes a gap converting board 301, a relay board 304, and bolts 309.
Plural connecting terminals 302 having spring effects are fixed on one of surfaces of the gap converting board 301. Plural pads 303 are provided on another surface of the gap converting board 301. Plural connecting terminals 305 having spring effects are fixed on one of surfaces of the relay board 304. Plural connecting terminals 306 having spring effects are fixed on another surface of the relay board 304. The connecting terminals 305 and the connecting terminals 306 are electrically connected to each other. Plural pads 308 are provided on another surface of the mounting board 307.
When the gap converting board 301, the relay board 304, and the mounting board 307 are fixed to each other by the bolts 309, each of the pads 303 of the gap converting board 301 comes in contact with the corresponding connecting terminal 305 of the relay board 304 and each of the pads 308 of the relay board 307 comes in contact with the corresponding connecting terminal 306 of the relay board 304. As a result of this, the pads 303 of the gap converting board 301 and the corresponding pads 308 of the relay board 307 are electrically connected to each other via the relay board 304. In addition, by connecting the connecting terminals 302 of the gap converting board 301 to the corresponding pads 311 of the semiconductor chip 310 with solder or the like, the semiconductor chip 310 which is an electronic device is electrically connected to the mounting board 307 such as the motherboard via the gap converting board 301 and the relay board 304. See, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3,114,999.
In the meantime, in the socket 200 shown in FIG. 1, when the housing 201 is formed by molding resin, heat is applied so that a warpage may be generated. In addition, when the connecting terminals 202 and the mounting board 209 such as the motherboard are connected to each other via the solder balls 208, heat at, for example, approximately 230° C. is applied so that the solder balls 208 are melted. At this time, since the housing 201 made by molding the resin has substantially the same temperature, the warpage of the housing 201 may be generated.
In the socket 200, the warpage of the housing 201 may become large when the neighboring connecting terminals 202 (neighboring through holes 201x) are arranged with narrow pitches or the housing 201 is made thin. The warpage of the housing 201 may be a reason why the connecting reliability between the connecting terminal 202 and the mounting board 209 such as the motherboard becomes degraded.
Furthermore, in the socket 300 shown in FIG. 2, since the connecting terminals 305 and 306 are fixed to corresponding surfaces of the relay board 304, an interval from a head end part of the connecting terminal 305 to a head end part of the connecting terminal 306 via the relay board 304 is long. Because of this, a connecting path (a transmission path of a signal) between the semiconductor chip 310 which is the electronic device and the mounting board 307 such as the motherboard is long and thereby electric capabilities may be influenced.